


Here, Kitty Kitty

by lovemeter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of unintentional flashing on Bucky's side, Cat Bucky Barnes, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats hate water and so does Bucky, Cute Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Health Issues, I don't know what this is so don't ask, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Supernatural Elements, You're a crazy cat lady, angst if you squint, soul reapers, when reading think immortal being meets quirky girl and learns what it means to be human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/lovemeter
Summary: You're a cat person. So when you find a kitty hiding in a battered cardboard box in an alleyway you just had to take him home. He needed a place to stay and you wanted a friend. A win-win situation or so you thought. Turns out Mr. Barnaby is actually a two-thousand-year-old cursed soul reaper who's been banished to the land of the living. Don't believe me? Just add water.[Hiatus]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 131





	1. Prologue

_ _

* * *

_The world is a lot bigger from down here. _

Bucky thought to himself as he craned his short neck up to see towering skyscrapers and giants walking by him. There was a time not too long ago when Bucky stood high above the rest. Standing on the highest pinnacle of those very skyscrapers waiting patiently for the next soul of these so-called "giants" he was supposed to transfer on to the next world. The realm called the Soul Society. 

Not too long ago, Bucky believed that the masses of humans rushing by him were just that. Mass. A measure of something that took up space. Pathetic and weak beings that found happiness in the littlest of things. Falling in love and getting married. Having families and forming lifelong relationships. 

Spending years to gain knowledge and studying the great mysteries of the world, only to realize that they've only scraped the tip of the iceberg. 

It all seemed pointless to him. Their lifespans were sinfully short and before they knew it they were gone with no recollection of their life. All of their greatest achievements and fondest memories were wiped off their slates, so they could start anew. 

Bucky thought it was a waste of time. What's the point of it all if you were just going to die in the end? He didn't get it, but it wasn't his job to. He was just a dead soul chosen to send these lowly creatures to the afterlife. 

But these so-called pathetic humans were giving him a hard time. Maybe it was karma for all of the dastardly tricks he played on them. He tried to dodge their heavy boots and pointy heels. He jumped and hissed, screeched and ran until he found safety in a dirty alleyway reeking with the stench of days-old garbage and mold. 

The thunder clapped and it made the fur on his back rise in fear. He darted towards the empty box that was torn at the edges and laying on its side. He looked up at the winter sky to find dull grey clouds forming, signaling that the storm was coming. That wasn't good. It thundered again making him jump back into the safety of his box.

Bucky sat down in his newfound home. The ground was hard and so cold that even his soft mackerel tabby fur couldn't keep him warm. His tail covered the side of his hind legs aiding in his effort to stay warm as his chin rested on his two front ones. He shivered in the damp cold as the thunder returned periodically.

You ran down the sidewalk, your hands in your sweater pockets and cheeks red due to the numbing air. You were on the way home from class, trying your best to get there before it started to rain until you hear a weak 'meow' coming from the alley you were passing by. You took a step back and into the narrow street, searching for the voice again. You heard another whimper from below and looked down at the battered box next to your feet. 

You crouched down to find a tabby cat huddled inside, terrified from the roar of the storm brewing.

"Hey there little guy," you whispered. A hand came down in front of Bucky, motioning him to stick his head out from underneath the flap of the cardboard. "Here, kitty kitty." 

You extend your hand to touch and he hisses sharply, exhibiting his sharp teeth and narrowed green eyes. 

"Woah there," you stood back. "I come in peace," you chuckle, but he doesn't believe you and just glares. 

You dig your hand into your satchel and find a plastic baggie with a half-eaten sandwich inside. You pull out the slices of turkey inside and place them in from of him as a peace offering. You give him a goofy smile as he looks up at you with speculation. He sniffs it before digging in. What's the worst that could happen anyway? 

You chuckle as you watch him eat. " What are you doing out here?" you asked as if he could respond. Your fingers reach out for the top of his head and they're surprisingly warm to him. "Are you lost, little guy?" 

Bucky's head jerked up towards her. Little guy? How dare she call him a little guy! If he was his real size then she'd know! She'd be looking up at him! 

You tilt your head at him as a scowl plagued his feline features. "You're a grumpy one, I see," you said placing your hand back between his pointy ears, indifferent towards his quiet grumbling. "I would too if I was stuck out here," you scratch between the ears and it feels good. He returns to his cold turkey on the ground and you watch him quietly. 

Poor thing, you thought. He shouldn't be out here in the cold. "Hey kitty, how about I take you home?" you asked. He looked up at you. "I'll take care of you. Well, only if you want me to." 

If Bucky could snort he would've. Him? Soul Reaper presiding over the city of New York? Come home with you? The weirdo that talked to cats? Get real. 

He turned around, returning to his box with his head held up high and tail in the air. No way was he going to get help from a human. He was fine all by himself. You could sense his cocky attitude and find it rather cute. 

"I have a lot of turkey at home," you enticed and he stopped then turned around. You give him a smile with a wiggle of the brows.

Damn, you got him there. He replies with a tired meow and you jump up in glee. "Great!" You pick him up and he yelps in shock. A warning would be nice. He still sports a lovely scowl as he hangs in your hands. 

You unzip your puffer jacket and stuff him in against you. The warmth of your body feeling exceptionally nice. You zip it back up just enough for his head to stick out comfortably. 

"Come on, kitty, let's get you home!" you said, pointing down the sidewalk in excitement. 

_ Home. _ Bucky thought. _ Never really had one of those. _


	2. And They Were Roommates

This wasn’t in the contract. 

“Who’s the cutest cat in the world?” you fawned at Bucky wearing a tiny cowboy hat. "You are! Mr. Barnaby is the cutest cat of them all!" 

Boy, if looks could kill you would have been dead ten times over. The glares Bucky was sending you were sharper than any two-edged sword.

"Cuutteee!!!" You squeeze the air out of him, thinking the hat made him look absolutely adorable. After countless attempts of trying to scratch his way out of your grasp, Bucky gave in and let you do whatever you wanted to. 

You finally let go of him, placing him on the floor, you stand up and point finger guns at him.

"Put 'em up, cowboy!" you taunted. Bucky merely rolled his eyes as he walked past you towards the makeshift bed of a basket and old pillows you had made for him. "Boo, you're no fun." 

Bucky lay on his bed with that stupid hat still on his head. How you got him in that thing was a mystery.

It didn't take long for Bucky to figure you out. You were a student. Many a night did he find you sitting at the kitchen table or at the desk in your room studying the night away and often falling asleep while doing so. 

You had two friends who were somewhat bearable. A red haired girl who had paint stained hands and a boy who always sported a beanie and had an affinity to rock music. It was a strange couple, not like he cared. He was only there for the food and the bed. What you did or who you were with didn't matter to him. 

Your friends knew very well to stay away from him. Especially the dumb blonde who was all up in his face on the first day. One slash against his cheek taught him a lesson on personal space. 

All in all, Bucky didn't mind living there except for when that brute came over. Derek. Your boyfriend. He hated him and maybe it had something to do with the fact that he stepped on the poor cat's tail the first time they met. Ever since then Bucky didn't like Derek. And Derek didn't really like Mr. Barnaby. 

_ "Babe, I swear you're in love with that cat." _

_ "His name is Mr. Barnaby," you replied with Bucky in your lap, brushing your fingers through his soft fur. "And I think I do. He's really cute."  _

_ "Not as cute as me," Derek smirked, with his nose digging into your hair.  _

_ "Well…" you trailed off making Bucky smirk devilishly at the brute.  _

_ "Yes, haha, Derek! I'm cuter than you, you ugly meatball!"  _

Derek was rough and rude, untidy and obnoxious. He really wondered what you found in him. To Bucky, the guy was the lowest of all humans. The scum of the earth. But you liked him, maybe even loved him. He could see it in the twinkle of your eyes and the way your smile grew wide when he sent a simple text. You were head over heels in love while he may have had his eyes elsewhere. 

Bucky noticed Derek's blatant disinterest in your conversations and the way his hands were always glued to his phone. Waiting patiently for a text from that girl he kept on talking to. One that he didn't care to tell you about. 

And for that reason, Bucky got defensive when Derek was around. Making sure to sit in your lap so the meatball wouldn't get close or glaring at him from the other side of the room. He didn't know why he did, it just kicked in him. He shouldn't have cared, but he did. 

"Alright, Mr. B," you said putting your jacket on. "I'm going on a date tonight," you smiled and Bucky frowned. "So that means I might be late," you told the cat. You treated him like a human. He liked that. "There's food in your bowl and you know where you have to go when you have to go, right?" 

He nodded, jumping out of bed and following you to the door. Wishing you wouldn't go. He had a feeling it was going to be bad. Call it his supernatural feline sense. 

"I'll see you later then," you crouched down, sliding your hand from his head to his back. You got up and he meowed which sounded like a plea. "I'll be back, don't worry," you said, waving to him as you closed the door behind you.

He heard you lock the door and stalked back to his bed. He laid down, wallowing in the emptiness that you left him in.

* * *

Bucky's ears perked at the sound of the door being opened and the hallway light being flipped on. He jumped out of bed to welcome you, but stopped when he found you with puffy, red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. 

That jerk did it this time. 

You kicked off your boots and dragged your feet down the hall, not even noticing he was there. And that hurt just a little. He followed behind you, examining the way your shoulders were drooped and how soft your sniffles sounded. If he had a heart, it'd ache for you. 

You push open the door to your room and flop onto your bed. He stayed at the door, watching the way you cried for that stupid oaf, listening to your muffled sobs. 

Bucky walks into the room and jumps onto the desk chair. He leaps onto your bed from there and make his way over to you. He purrs against you, forcefully placing his head underneath your arm. 

You look over to him and give him a small smile when you see the cowboy hat on his head. He's glad he could do that. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you," you said, your voice hoarse. 

He didn't care if you ignored him. He just didn't want to have to hear you crying all night. He had sensitive ears and he liked his beauty sleep. 

"You know, Mr. Barnaby," you said, as he purred against you. "Boys suck." 

He stopped his ministrations and you chuckled.

"Okay, all boys but you," you fixed your statement while picking him up and placing him on top of you. "I'm never going to date again." 

If Bucky could've rolled his eyes he would've.

_ "Yeah, uh-huh, that's what they all say"  _

You card your fingers through his fur and he finally admits that he likes it. It's quiet and he knows you're thinking about that gorilla. You choke up again as tears start to fall down the sides of your face. He listens quietly to your whimpers and sobs for what felt like forever. He didn't dare to move an inch. For some reason not wanting to leave you. 

You should've seen it coming. The clues were all laid out for you. So he had no reason to pity you. You were foolish for believing in love while living in a world as rotten as this one. You brought it upon yourself. But even then he couldn't help but feel bad for  _ his _ human. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like this? if you do pls tell me!


	3. Just Add Water

It was mid-winter cleaning day. After a few weeks of moping around and eating entire boxes of pizza, you decided enough was enough. You were going to get over that stinky ex-boyfriend of yours. It probably had to do with the screenshots Nat sent you from some girl's insta with pictures of the two being all lovey-dovey. It ignited a raging fire within you and decided it's time to move on. So you started with the best way. Dusting and sweeping out your humble abode of the lonely spirits of sadness hiding in the cracks and crevices. No more bad vibes in this house. Only happy thoughts mixed with lavender-scented incense. 

Bucky sat on the living room couch as you cleaned the house while dancing to some funky pop music. He hadn't moved from his spot since you started and he wasn't planning to. Not like he could help anyway. He didn't even have thumbs. Which was such a major inconvenience at times, but he learned to make do without them. Besides he was too lazy and he'd rather be caught dead then help you do something. Haha, caught _ dead_. 

Bucky watched you mop and dust, scrub and shine, until the entire house was squeaky clean. You even rearranged the furniture a bit just to get a feel of change. It was all good he thought. Finally getting over that oaf. It took you long enough. 

He heard the bath running and thought maybe you were going to take a relaxing bath. _ "Good for her_. _ " _he thought. 

Except she came back to him sitting down on the couch while he was napping. He opened one eye to see her smiling at him and for some reason he knew it wasn't good. 

"Mr. B," you said sweetly. "Today is cleaning day…" you started. Bucky's feline senses started to kick in. "_ No, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then stop thinking." _"And that means you have to get cleaned." 

Bucky jumped off the couch quickly. Hell no, not him! You quickly caught him and kept him away from you as he twisted and turned in your grasp, screeching and scratching as you led him to the bathroom. 

_ "Stupid girl, don't you know? Cats can clean themselves!" _

"I know you hate water," you tried to sympathize, "But google says that you have to take one sometimes. She's always right." 

_ "Screw Google! What does she know? Who even is she? She's on my hitlist!" _

Bucky wailed dramatically making you roll your eyes. You kicked open the door to the bathroom and were about to put him in when he finally slipped himself out of your hands and ran out of the bathroom. 

"Get back here!" you shouted. 

_ "Never trust humans. They're all bad. Every single one of 'em." _

"It's cleaning day and everyone has to get cleaned!" you said, following behind him. You stood in front of him with your hands on your hips. "We can do this all day, Barnaby, but you are taking that bath." 

_ "Not today, Satan." _He ran underneath your legs, but you quickly caught him. 

"Come on," you struggled with him. He meows loudly in defiance. "We'll be done before you know it." 

_ "Lies. All lies. All you humans ever do is lie." _

"Just be normal, will you?" 

_ "Me be normal? You're the one giving a cat a bath, you 4D alien!" _

You walk back into the bathroom, ignoring his cries. This was animal abuse in the highest degree. You dropped him into the water and a cloud of smoke emitted from the water almost instantly. You fell back, your head hitting the sink behind you. 

"Ouch!" you yelped. Maybe this was why they didn't give cats a bath…

Bucky felt strange, foreign yet familiar. He opened his eyes to find himself taller than usual. He looked down and found his hands. Wait. His hands with thumbs. He lifted them in front of him and looked at them in amazement. 

"Woah," he said, hearing his voice for the first time in a long time. Wait a second. He looked down at himself and what he found was more than pleasant. It was his body! His real body! He patted himself down, checking if it was the real deal and it was! It was indeed the body of James B. Barnes! 

Bucky roared in laughter while sitting in the water. "I'm back baby!" he shouted with a pump of his fist. "You hear me, Fury," he pointed towards the ceiling. "I'm back and I'm coming to kick your ass!" 

You looked at the man sitting in your tub in complete and utter confusion. He was hot, but that wasn't important. Who was this guy and where was your cat? Where did your cat go?!

"MR. BARNABY?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well, Mr. B has showed his true colors...what's gonna happen now?


	4. Lieutenant James Barnes

Nick Fury was an enigma. You couldn't predict anything when it came to him. He was calculating, cunning, and maybe a bit creepy. But as Captain Commander of the Court of Pure Souls he had to be just that. Well, maybe not creepy, but he was pretty old.

"Lieutenant James Barnes of the Sixth Division," Fury stated calmly. A calm Nick Fury was never good. 

"Hey what's up, man?" Bucky replied as if he wasn't talking to the leader of all soul reapers. 

Steve hid his face in his hand. " _ Show some respect, you punk." _

"That's Captain Commander to you," Lieutenant Hill of the First Division said with narrowed eyes. 

"Now from what I know," Fury said, ignoring the reaper's casual tone. "The Sixth Division has the best numbers when it comes to harvesting. They do an exceptional job." 

"I don't know I think it has something to do with that guy over there," Bucky smiled while pointing at Steve behind him. "He's great." 

"Yes, Captain Rogers is a strong leader, but we're not here for him. We're here to talk about you." Fury voice turned low at the end. "You're numbers are very low-" 

"You see I can explain," Steve butt in only to be shut down." 

"Talk only when you are spoken to, Captain," Fury bit back. 

Steve stood quietly not wanting to peeve his boss. 

"Your numbers are very low," Fury started over. "And as a Lieutenant that won't do. You set an example for your subordinates and this is not the example I want." 

"I'm just a bit slow," Bucky retorted. 

"Slow?" Fury repeated. 

"Yeah, I just work at a different pace than everyone else." 

"Well, then please explain to me why one of your squad members said: James Barnes is the laziest man I know. He doesn't do - I'm not saying that word in a professional setting -. Please kick him out," Fury read off the report. 

"Wait who's snitching on me?" Bucky asked annoyed. 

"It's confidential." 

"Was it Sam? It was Sam wasn't it?" Bucky asked. "That bastard," he grumbled. "I'm gonna rip his head off." 

"So you fight with your co-workers?" 

"No," Steve chimed in. "Not at all! Sam and he just have a playful spat from time to time. They're friends." 

"Friends?" Bucky asked. "I hate that guy." 

Steve made a cutting motion with his hand that Bucky was too dense to get. Steve turned to Fury with a nervous chuckle. Fury was unamused. 

"Listen, I'm being framed here!" Bucky shouted. "This is wrong. I demand justice!" Bucky said pounding his fist on Fury's desk. 

Fury remained silent, but had a dangerous look in his eye.  _ A little too passionate, Buck. _

"I've been watching you, Lieutenant," Fury stated. Bucky stood, mildly freaked out. "I've been watching your every move."

"That's not creepy at all," he retorted. 

Fury ignored him and stood up so he was towering over him. "You haven't been doing your work. I've seen it with my own eye." 

Bucky opened his mouth to retort, but Fury shot him down. "You've been terrorizing humans. Making them see things they're not supposed to." 

"It was all just fun and games," Bucky waved him off. "You know how-" 

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking," Fury snapped back and Bucky stood straight. "What is the second law of the soul reapers?" 

Bucky sighed. "It is against the law for a Soul Reaper to reveal themselves to humans or give them their spiritual power." 

"Exactly, and what did you do?" 

"I didn't go up to them. I just played pranks from afar. Those stupid humans would drop on the spot if I did that. So I don't see what the big deal is." Bucky crossed his arms like a pouty teenager. 

"It is forbidden to interact with humans in any way, shape, or form." Fury stated sharply. "And furthermore, I've heard one of your stupid pranks caused a rip in the vault." 

"Actually," Bucky gave him a stupid smile and point of the finger. "There was already a rip there. I just so happened to find it. So technically you should be thanking me because you would've been in a lot of trouble if I didn't find it."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated groan. 

"Bucky, shut up," Steve hissed quietly. 

"You made it bigger!" Hill spoke up. "How is that helping?!" 

"Well if I didn't find it then the Hollows would've come into the land of the living and then they'd hurt your precious little humans," Bucky mocked.

"You moron," Hill snapped back. "You don't deserve to be a soul reaper!  You don't value its importance!" 

"I'm sorry that I got bored of raking up dead souls for two thousand stinking years and wanted a little fun," Bucky retorted. 

Fury groaned, feeling a headache coming to him. 

"Bucky shut the hell up!" Steve sneered. 

"Who's side are you on anyway?" 

"Nobody's!" Steve retorted. "Stop acting like an idiot!" 

"Take that back, Captain Stick-Up-Your-A-"

"Enough!" Fury barked and the room went silent. "James Barnes, I hereby rescind your title as Lieutenant of the Sixth Division and retract your abilities as a soul reaper." 

"Wait what?!?" Bucky asked, shocked. "You can't do that!" 

"Yes I can," Fury snapped at him, "and from now on you will live at the feet of the very humans you despise." 

"Commander, there has to be a better option," Steve spoke up. "He can't go there." 

"I've made my decision," he stated firmly. "Your sword," he asked, placing his hand in front of Bucky. 

Bucky glowers at him with cold eyes before doing as his stalwart says. He takes off the sword he kept on the side of his hip, the symbol of a soul reaper, and hands it to him with a scowl on his face. 

"Hill," Fury gives her a description less order. She gladly presses the button conveniently placed underneath Fury's desk. 

A gate was revealed on the other side of the room. A vortex leading to the realm of the living. The hands of spirits rushed out and latched onto him, pulling him into the vacuum. 

"Mark my words, Fury," Bucky barked as ghostly hands pull him closer to the gate. "I'm coming back and when I do I'm gonna-" his words were cut off with a hand slapping his mouth shut. All they could hear were his muffled curses as he was yanked into the gate. 

The doors closed and the room returned to its original atmosphere. 

"Well that's that," Fury let out an exasperated sigh.

"You've made a good decision, Commander, as always," Hill replied with a smile. 

Steve stared at the wall for a while with a million worries already racking his brain. He let out a sigh. Bucky had it coming, he was pushing it for far too long. 

_ "Good luck, Buck, you're gonna need it."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chap will be up sometime today!


	5. The Naked Truth

Bucky gave you a smile, wide like the Cheshire Cat’s. 

“W-what d-did you do to Mr. Barnaby?” you pointed at him, completely shocked. 

“Baby, you’re looking right at him,” Bucky chuckled, still sitting in the bath. “And my name’s not Barnaby. It’s Bucky.” 

“D-don’t call me that!” you barked at him. “How the hell are you a human if you’re a cat?!”

“That’s just it,” he said, his arms hanging over the wall of the tub. “I’m not human. I’m a soul reaper.” 

“A soul reaper?” you asked dubiously. “You mean like the skeleton dude with the scythe that takes dead people’s souls to heaven?” 

“More or less,” Bucky replied. 

You blinked once. Then twice. Opened your mouth to speak, but had no words. Bucky chuckled quietly while you shake your head. “I must’ve hit my head harder than I thought,” you said, rubbing the back of your head. 

“I can assure you I’m the real deal,” he said. 

“There’s no such thing as a soul reaper that’s just an urban legend.” 

“Then how do you explain all that poofy magic stuff?” Bucky asked, waving his hands in the air.

“This is all just a dream,” you told yourself and Bucky rolled his eyes. “Just a really weird dream. Yeah, that’s what this is,” you convinced yourself. “I’m gonna wake up and everything is going to be perfectly normal. I’m gonna be me and you’re gonna be a cat and everything will be normal.” 

“Kid, I already told you, I’m- what are you doing?” he asked, watching you pinch yourself on the arm multiple times. 

“Trying to wake up,” you informed. "Ow!" 

He huffed in irritation. “Is it working?” 

“Not quite,” you replied. “Maybe if I run into the wall…”

He stood up while you were thinking, unaware he was naked. 

“Oh my god!” you shouted, covering your eyes with your hands the second he stood up. “You freak!” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, unabashed by his perfect body on display for you to see. But you didn’t want to see, you had no desire in knowing what your cat looked like if he was human (or how big his package was).

“Believe what you want, I don’t care,” he said, getting out of the tub. “I’m outta here,” he walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hall. 

Your hands fall when you heard him leave. He couldn’t go out like that. What would your neighbors think? “Wait!” you shouted behind him, quickly getting up and running into the hall. 

He turned to look at you and your face turned a bright red. You did your best not to look down by keeping strict eye contact with him. He raised a brow at you turning around completely. Your eyes inadvertently looked down for a split second and your cheeks flared. Bucky gave you a cocky smirk while leaning against the wall. 

“Prove it to me,” you ordered and Bucky raised a brow. “Prove it to me that you're not human or a cat or whatever you are." 

Bucky grumbled before pulling you by the arm towards him. He pushed your ear against his chest and kept you there. 

"Hey, let go of me!" You said pushing him away. 

"You hear that?" 

"Hear what?" you asked indignantly. "I don't hear anything!" 

"Exactly." He let go of you. You furrowed your brows in confusion. 

"I don't get it," you said blankly. 

He took your hand despite your squirming and placed it against his chest. "Do you feel that?" 

"I don't feel anything," you said, growing irritated. 

"Exactly," he repeated. 

"Mind elaborating?" you sassed. 

Bucky groaned. Humans are such idiots. "Do you feel a heartbeat?" You shake your head. "Now don't you think if I was a cat or a human or anything living, I'd have a heartbeat?" 

"I guess…" 

"Well there you go," he said. You looked at your fingers splayed on his chest. His very hard and sculpted chest. Chiseled to perfection and glistening with drops of water. Your hand drops to your side immediately. 

"All the more reason for me to believe that this is all a dream." 

"Then, by all means, go back to hitting your head against the wall to wake up," he replied sharply. "I'm outta here," he walked away. 

"Okay, okay," you stopped him. "If you really are a soul reaper then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be floating around scaring people to death?" 

"First off, that's not what I do," he replied. "I transfer dead souls to the afterlife. I don't kill them." 

"Okaaay and how did you turn into a cat?" 

"I got bored and screwed around a bit," he said bluntly. "My supervisor didn't like it so he decided to put me on probation." 

"So he turned you into a cat?" He nodded. "And banished you to earth?" 

"Gee, you're not as stupid as you look," he noted, making you grunt. 

"So what now?" 

"What do you mean what now?" Bucky asked. "Now I leave." 

"But-"

"It was nice and all, but I gotta go now," he waved, turning to leave.

"You can't leave!" 

"And why not?" 

"Because you're my cat!" 

Bucky snorted. "As you can see I'm no longer a cat. My curse has been lifted and now I have no reason to stay here with you." 

"That's not fair! I want my cat back!" 

"I can't do anything about that!" 

“Turn back into a cat!” 

“I don’t know how to do that! And I'm not going to.” Bucky turned to walk away. “Now I'm leaving," he stated, tired of your stupidity.

"You can't leave!" You waved your arms in the air. "You're butt naked!" 

"I do what I want," was all he said as he stomped down the hallway.

"No!" You ran behind him, forgetting that the floor was freshly waxed making it extremely slippery and even worse when wearing fuzzy socks. 

"Wait!" You yelled as you slipped on the floor and fell on top of him. 

Bucky fell to the ground with an oof and a thud, and managed to topple over a bucket of water right next to him. 

Just like the first time, a white cloud poofed out of nowhere, but this time the result was different. 

You looked at the tabby cat squished underneath you. You got off of him and picked him up with a mischievous grin as he gave you a deathly glare.

_ Easy come. Easy go. _


	6. Catboy

Bucky was in the bathroom for hours. You stood outside the door patiently waiting for the "soul reaper" to get out. 

You still couldn't wrap your mind around all that had happened. Never have you ever been through something so strange. You had the most mundane life in the world and at that moment you wished it would return to it. You just wanted it to be you and your cat. But now it's you and a cursed soul reaper. 

What was going to happen? Were you even supposed to know? You had a million questions racing through your mind with the answers cooped up in your bathroom. 

"Uh, Mr. Barnaby?" You knocked. "You okay in there?" 

"It's Bucky!" He hollered from behind the door. 

You huffed. "How long are you going to take in there? Stop wasting all my water! I'm not made out of money, you know!" He didn't reply making you only bang your head against the door. "How many times do you have to check? It's obvious. You're allergic to water, man." 

Still no reply. 

You banged on the door. "You know it'd be nice for you to reply, jerk! I'm over here climbing up a wall!" 

"Would you shut up?" He hissed still in the bathroom. "I'm thinking." 

"Thinking of what? What could you possibly be thinking of right now?" Bucky ignored you. "Fine be that way," you stomped away into the living room. You plopped down onto the couch with a pout on your face and arms crossed. 

You wanted to cry, wishing it was all a dream. But it was real. No matter how hard you hit your head against the wall or whichever way you decided to twist the matter it was all real. Mr. Barnaby was a cat-soul reaper hybrid and doing God knows what in your bathroom. 

Why did you bring him home? You should've just left him there. But you couldn't, you were too nice. Too empathetic and caring. You'd help anyone in need, human or not. It was just how you were raised. Maybe that was the reason why everyone pushed you around. Sure you had a sharp tongue at times, but on the inside, you were softer than blankets fresh out of the dryer. 

The door of the bathroom unlocked and Bucky came outside with a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body. He stood by you near the couch with his hands on his hips and a frustrated look on his face. 

"So I guess I'm still cursed." 

You turned your head towards him. "You're a genius, Sherlock."

Bucky grunted. He didn't know who this Sherlock was but by your tone he knew you were mocking him. 

“I’m not in the mood for your sass, kid.”

“First off, quit calling me a kid,” you stated. “Second, I do what I want in my house."

Bucky grunted as he plopped himself next to you on the couch. Your eyes couldn't help but travel down the trail of his toned chest, the ridges of his abs all the way to the very apparent tent-

"It's not polite to stare," he smirked. 

Your face and heated and you turned from his gaze. "I-I'm not staring!" 

"Never seen a guy this hot in your life?" 

You snorted. "I've had my fair share of hot guys." 

"But not as hot as me," he countered with that same stupid grin on his face. 

You let out an exasperated groan not wanting to fuel his ego  _ or admit it _ . "So what're you gonna do now?" 

Bucky shrugged. "I don't know." 

"You were so bent on leaving and you didn't even have a plan?" 

"Well that was before I learned I was only half-cursed," he glowered

"I mean look at the bright side at least you're not always a cat. At least you get to change forms. You're like Beast Boy...Catboy," you pointed at him. 

"Don't call me that," he deadpanned. 

"I'm trying to make you feel better, okay!" 

"You're not doing a very good job at it!"

Your brows knitted in frustration. What a snarky catboy. You sighed again. "Listen if you'd like," you started, "you can stay here if you'd like to. Just until you get this all figured out." 

"Why would I wanna stay in a dump like this?" 

"I'm not begging you to stay, I'm just offering," you deadpanned. 

"Well I deny the offer," Bucky stated. "I'm only staying here because I want to, not because I accept your pity." 

Your brows knitted in annoyance. "As you wish, catboy," you said. He clicks his tongue at the name but doesn't say anything. Your back falls onto the back of the couch and the two of you sit in awkward silence. 

"You know for a human you're really taking this whole ordeal very well," Bucky piped up. 

"Honestly, I think I'm high on crack at the moment." 

Bucky pinches your cheek really tight. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," you repeated, slapping his hand to get him off. He lets go and your hand goes to your cheek to rub the pain away. "What was that for!?" 

"To make you realize that this is real," he stated. 

You huffed and crossed your arms. "I'm lucid dreaming." 

"You're stubborn," Bucky groans. He quickly turns so he was hovering over you with his hands pressed onto the top of the sofa, caging you in. His face was inches from yours and his towel on the brink of letting go. Your cheeks heat at the feel of his hot breath tickling your lips and the shine in his pretty blue eyes. "Want me to show you just how real I am?" He asked, his voice deep and sultry. 

Your lips quiver underneath his and your brain was frantic with a million possibilities of how this could end. Your face was beyond red and your words a jumbled mess. "No, no," you gently push him away. "I don't think we have to go that far. I believe" 

Bucky stands back with a triumphant smirk at the sight of your flushed state of being and lowering your gaze. He sits back on the couch and puts his feet up on the table. 

You sit next to him completely flustered and not moving an inch with your insides screaming. Your phone on the kitchen counter goes off and you scramble onto your feet to answer it. 

"Hello," you answered. A voice replies on the other side. "Oh hey, Clint," you said, your back against the counter. 

"So we're downstairs can you let us in?" 

"What?" You stood straight. "You're here? Why?!" You asked, louder than usual. 

"Uhh, it's Pizza Night," he said, very confused. "Did you forget?" 

You rubbed your face in frustration. "It slipped my mind. I was busy with something," you glared at Bucky. "I'll let you in. Yeah, see ya soon," you ended in nervous laughter.

You ended the call and looked over at Bucky. He raised a brow and you screamed at the top of your lungs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo enter clintasha what craziness will ensue?
> 
> soooo i made a tumblr like two days ago its @lovemeterwrites so if you wanna come over and talk im down
> 
> here's a hug if you're feelin' down ⊂(´• ω •`⊂)


	7. The Cat That Loved Water

“You have to turn back into a cat,” you ordered him. “Now.” 

“What?” Bucky asked. “No way! I’ve been a cat for two months and I’m never going back.”

“But you have to!” You argued. “My friends are coming and they can’t see you.”

“And why can’t they?” 

“Well, for starters you’re not wearing any clothes and they’re going to totally flip if they find you here.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Listen, dumbass, just do as I say and go jump in some water,” you said, fixing the pillows. 

“No,” he stated firmly with his arms crossed and a childish pout on his face. Was he two thousand or two? 

“You have gotta be joking me right now,” you groaned. “Why are you so difficult?”

“I’m not turning back into a cat,” he shakes his head. “I have rights you know.” 

The doorbell rings and you start to panic. “Listen you can be human-”

“I am not human,” Bucky interrupted and seriously offended. 

“Okay, fine, you can be whatever you want just turn into a cat for like three hours.” 

“No,” he smirks unashamed. 

The doorbell rings again, this time a bit more pressing than the first. You start to panic even more and try to figure out what to do. Your eyes catch a half-full bottle of water on the counter and you lunge towards it. You loosen the cap and come towards him. 

“Hey, what are you doing with that?” he pointed at you as you approached you. “Don’t you dare even think about it. I will-poof!” 

_ And I’m a cat again _ . You place your hands on your hips with a victorious smile. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Barnaby,” you apologize, possibly even mocking him. “This hurts me just as much as it hurts you.” 

He retracted his claws and swung at you, but you pulled back quickly. Before he could hurt you. 

“Bad kitty,” you scolded. “Now don’t do anything stupid,” you warned, walking towards the door. Bucky smirked.  _ Oh, I have a few ideas. _

You opened the door and greeted Clint and Natasha with a smile. 

“Hey,” Nat waved. “We’ve been ringing the doorbell forever.” 

“Oh yeah, sorry I got caught up in something.” 

“Is someone here?” Clint asked. “We heard talking.” 

“What? No!” you shake your head. “Just me,” you chuckled nervously. “Me and Mr. Barnaby,” you turned back to see Bucky still sitting on the couch.  _ Good kitty _ .

“Well, are you gonna let us in or…?” Nat asked. 

“You can come in, but Clint stays outside.” Nat chuckles as she walks in. 

“Are you sure about doing that? I’m the one with the pizza,” he replied, barging in. 

Clint places the pizzas on the counter and goes to Bucky on the couch. “Hiya, Mr. B,” he comes to pet him. Bucky hisses at him, making Clint jump back. “Okay, okay, still don’t like me. That’s cool.” 

“Clint, leave the poor cat alone,” Nat admonished him. “You know he hates you.” 

“I know,” Clint replied. “I just thought he’d like me this time around.”

“I’ve known you since we were five and I still don’t like you,” you deadpanned, pulling out drinks out of the fridge.

“Screw you, Y/N,” Clint retorted. “I’ll take my pizzas back.” 

“Clint, have I told you that I love you today?” your voice sickeningly sweet and fake. 

Bucky makes his way onto the counter and you glared at him with narrow eyes. He sat at the table with an innocent look on his face, his eyes a soft green and swishing his tail from left to right.  _ I'm on to you cat.  _ You said with your eyes. 

"Does Mr. B like pizza?" Clint asked him. 

Bucky swings at him and Clint jumps back, bumping into Nat behind him. 

"Clint, you moron!" Nat shouted, almost dropping her plate. "Leave the damn cat alone!" 

"I want him to like me!" 

"I thought you hated cats," you said. 

"I love all animals, even the cats who hate me." 

"Uh, Y/N, why is Mr. B trying to turn the water on?" Nat asked, pointing behind you.

"What," you whipped your head to see Bucky hanging over the sink trying to flip on the faucet. "You bastard," you mumbled, running towards him. You catch just before he reaches the faucet. Bucky lets out a disgruntled purr. You stomp out of the kitchen and towards the hallway. You open the door to a room and put him on the ground with a huff. 

“Now be a good kitty and stop causing me trouble,” you pointed at him. He cutely pouts at you. “Don’t look at me like that!” you whispered at him. “I’m coming back soon,” you said, turning to leave. “Be good,” you stated before closing the door. 

You walk towards the living room but stopped in your tracks when you realized that you put him in the bathroom. The bathroom with a bathtub still filled with water. “Crap, crap, crap…” you hissed under your breath running back. You swing the door open and find Mr. Barnaby inches away from the water. You slam the door shut and leap towards him.

“Uh, uh!” you pointed at him. “Don’t even think about it,” you swept him away from the water and he meows in anger. He swings his arms at you in an effort to scratch his way out of your grasp. You turn your head every which way trying to stay away from his sharp claws. He almost gets you, but you quickly turn, making you trip over the wall of the bathtub and into it. 

You groan in pain. Falling in the bathtub was not the greatest feeling in the world. Your face is pressed against something hard. Not the tile of the tub, but rather cool skin. You quickly get up to find Bucky squished between you and the tub. 

“This is awkward,” Bucky chuckled underneath you. 

“Shut up, stupid cat-boy,” you hissed. “Why can’t you just do as I say?”

Bucky snorted. “Me? Listen to a mere human? I’ll die a thousand deaths before I do that.” 

“Y/N is everything okay in there?” Nat knocked on the door.

“Uhh, yeah everything’s fine,” you shouted back. 

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure!”

“We are not okay in here,” Bucky piped up and you quickly covered his mouth with your hand. Nat’s ears perked at the sound of a deep male voice. 

“Shut up you stupid cat-boy,” you hissed quietly. 

“Y/N I’m coming inside,” Nat said, turning the knob of the door. 

“No don’t come inside!” you shouted too late. The door swung open to reveal you soaked on top of a very naked Bucky inside of the bathtub. 

Nat and Clint looked at the two of you bug-eyed and jaws dropped to the ground. This was bad, you thought to yourself...so very bad. 

“Hey,” Bucky says nonchalantly with a smooth smile and a lazy wave of the hand. “You must be Y/N’s friends.” You whip your head towards him, the scowl on your face was oddly cute.

_ “I’m going to kill you,”  _ your eyes spoke

_ “I’m already dead, chica,”  _ he responded. 

“Y/N,” you turned to see Nat standing, completely flabbergasted. 

“Nat, i-it’s not what you think,” you waved your hands back and forth like a maniac. 

“Y/N,” Clint said and your face blushed a deep red, “what in the actual fuck?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my oh my how will she explain this?

**Author's Note:**

> If Bucky Barnes could be any animal it would be a cat. Sorry, I don't make the rules.


End file.
